Naruto Christmas OneShot
by Troubled-Spirit
Summary: Merry Christmas Dobe... SasuNaru Yaoi


**Title**: Naruto Christmas OneShot  
**Author**: MoonShadow  
**Summary**:"Merry Christmas dobe"  
**Rating** G-13  
**Pairings (s): **SasuNaru  
**Feedback:** desired  
**Characters**: Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...along with other Naruto characters...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that consist of this anime.

* * *

A young blond haired boy walked along the streets Konoha which were covered in a white blanket of snow. He was dressed in an orange like jumpsuit with a brown like cape around his shoulders and some green mittens. As he walked through the snow, he past by a young boy and his mother.

"Mommy?! Can I get that please!?" a little boy pointed to a small toy on the other side of a window. His left hand was being held by the woman, whom only smiled and nodded slightly at her son. "Sure honey" She guided the little boy away from the window and into the store.

He smiled sadly at the scene; he felt a stabbing pain in his heart. A familiar pain he's always felt around this time of year, loneliness…

**_

* * *

_**

Past

"_We're going to visit my grandma for Christmas"_

"_We're going to eat mommy's special cookies"_

"_I can't wait to open my presents tonight!"_

_A five year old Naruto sat in the far corner of the classroom, pieces of the conversations reaching his ears. His face was lowered, making his bangs cover his eyes. _

_He wanted no more than to joined them, to talk about what kind of presents he was going to get. But he knew he wasn't getting any, he never did. All he ever got was the silence of a cold empty apartment…_

_

* * *

_

He sighed heavingly, he always envied his classmates. They always had something to look forward to each day, he didn't.

He continued to make his way towards Sakura's home. The day before, Sakura had decided to have a Christmas party at her home. She even invited all the other teams.

His thoughts were broken as he reached her front door he lifted his hand and knocked slightly. He heard someone scream out something and some other noises before the door opened. A very happy Sakura opened the door, she smiled at Naruto. "Hey Naruto!! Come on in!" Naruto smiled back before walked inside to see all the others already there.

He watched as Neji glared at Kiba as he flirted with Hinata. He smirked at the site and screamed out "Hey dog breath! Better back off Hinata before Neji tackles you with soap!" Everyone laughed and soon enough everyone was talking and laughing. They were all laughing and having a good time when soft bells rang. When everyone heard, they all cheered, the especially bought clock, chimed on the far wall of the room signaling time for presents.

"Sasuke-Kun!!" both Sakura and Ino exclaimed as they realized what it meant. They both grabbed hold of their present before running towards Sasuke.

Everyone went to where each of their presents were and then started to exchange gifts. All the while Naruto slowly made his way to the back of the house, trying to drown out the sounds of their cheerfulness. He opened the back door softly and then walked out. He leaned against the tree that stood by itself in the backyard. He found it fitting, one loner with another. He sighed before closing his eyes for a moment. He then looked up into the night watching as the snow slowly fell from the darkened sky, never noticing that he had company until they spoke.

"...Dobe"

Naruto was startled and looked over at the raven that stood in the doorway. "Oh…it's you" Naruto said before he looked back up at sky. The raven haired young man slowly made his way towards him, watching him closely as the blond one took no notice of him. When he reached his side, he raised up his arm and hit him slightly hard on the side of his head.

"Argh! Sasuke!! What did you do that for?!" Naruto rubbed his newly bumped while glaring at Sasuke.

"For being an idiot…" was his reply

"Why you I shou-" Naruto was cut off when Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand. "Mua?" he said with his mouth still covered and looked at Sasuke who was pointing at something above them. He looked up to see a mistletoe hanging from a branch above them. The hand that kept him quiet slowly left him. He slowly looked down and straight at Sasuke who was looking back at him too.

Naruto parted his lips to say something, but before he could say anything, Sasuke leaned in and kiss him softly on the lips. Naruto was shocked for a moment before his eyes slowly shut. They stayed like that for a moment before they both pulled apart. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked into Sasuke's eyes, as Sasuke looked into his.

What he did next shocked Naruto more than the kiss itself, Sasuke smiled. Naruto looked at him dumbfound, but Sasuke continued to smile softly as he turned around and headed back towards the door. Naruto was about to turn around but stopped when he heard his name.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke was standing at the doorway looking at Naruto over his shoulder "Merry Christmas dobe…"

Naruto felt himself smiling softly before replying "Merry Christmas Teme…"

Sasuke's smile widened a bit more before making his way inside. Naruto stare after Sasuke for awhile before looking back at the sky. The smile lingering on his face as he watched the snowflakes fall down on Konoha.

* * *

**Troubled - Spirit**: I fisxed some obvious mistakes and added more details...so yeah xD

What do you guys think?


End file.
